Tell Her You Love Her
by SanaK68
Summary: What happens when a boy denies his feelings for a certain girl? And, trouble begins from a little question and a little lie. Troy Bolton sure is in trouble when the girl he loves finds out a lie that Troy had said to hide his own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi new High School Musical story! My name is Cayde and I feel like writing this story because I have tons of free time and I'm bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters or the story line.

Tell Her You Love Her

"Troy, do you know how dumb you are?" Chad asked his best friend as they were walking off the bus, one morning.

"No, shut up, I'm not dumb," Troy retorted at Chad's comment.

"Yeah, you are. You are so slow, my friend. Make your move on Gabriella already! I mean c'mon, she's cute, so someone else is bound to make a move on her first," Chad explained as the both of them were walking into the front doors of East High School.

"We're just friends," Troy clarified adding a hand gesture. Chad laughed whole heartedly, "You sound like an old man," Chad laughed again. "Just friends," he mimicked. "Yeah, right, you love her." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up, Chad," Troy glared at his friend angrily although Troy was fully aware of his true feelings for Gabriella. Troy pushed past Chad and raced down the hallway to his locker.

"What's the rush, basketball boy?" Troy heard a soft female's voice ask him as he must have sped past her.

"G-Gabriella?" He stammered stopping and turning to see the girl in front of his locker, which he had missed.

"Hi there," she waved grinning.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Troy walked back to his locker and started to spin at his lock.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you didn't. Can I ask why you were running?" Gabriella sweetly asked as Troy struggled to open his lock.

"No reason. I just wanted a good run is all," Troy replied still not being able to open his lock. Gabriella laughed at the stubborn lock.

"Here, let me," she told him brushing against his shoulder unintentionally

"Thanks," Troy replied as she opened the lock on one try. "Hey! How'd the heck did you do that?"

"I'm magical," Gabriella giggled as she walked away.

"Now where are you going?" Troy asked watching her leave down the hall.

"Homeroom, Troy," Gabriella smiled as she departed down the hallway and into their homeroom. Troy watched her until she was inside the classroom, 'what am I doing?' Troy asked himself. 'It's not like I'm her mom and she's a little girl.' He shook his head at his odd thoughts and put away his backpack and took out the necessary books for his morning classes. Troy yawned and sighed as he entered the classroom, seeing that Mrs. Darbus wasn't there and the only people in the room where Jason, Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsey. 'Guess everyone is late,' Troy shrugged thinking to himself again.

"Hi Troy," Jason said to Troy as Troy took a seat in front of him.

"What's up?" Troy asked turning around to face Jason.

"Not much," Jason shrugged. "Ready for the game this afternoon?"

"Yup, I'm pumped," Troy laughed and Jason did as well.

"I hear you like someone," Jason raised his eye brows and whispered.

"Not you too," Troy mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" Jason gave Troy a confused look.

"Nothing and I don't like anyone," Troy said clearly and maybe a little too loud.

"You don't like anyone?" Gabriella's voice was heard suddenly between the boys conversation.

"What?! Gabriella?!" Troy frantically realized that Gabriella and Taylor were standing near the desks that Jason and Troy were sitting at. Troy gulped at the misfortune.

'This day really is going to suck,' Troy thought and started to mentally hit himself for talking too loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there. Thanks for reading chapter one and being patient as I write and upload chapter two. Now to the point, read and enjoy the new chapter!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed and read the last chapter.

Standard Disclaimer applied

Tell Her You Love Her 

Chapter Two

**Recap (from last chapter): **

"You don't like anyone?" Gabriella's voice was heard suddenly between the boys conversation.

"What?! Gabriella?!" Troy frantically realized that Gabriella and Taylor were standing near the desks that Jason and Troy were sitting at. Troy gulped at the misfortune.

'This day really is going to suck,' Troy thought and started to mentally hit himself for talking too loudly.

"Troy, you jerk," Taylor hissed at the obviously dumb and hiding his feelings boy.

"No, you don't understand…I…"

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Troy," Gabriella cut him off and tried to half smile. With that being said, Gabriella and Taylor left the homeroom and taking the hall pass.

* * *

"You like Gabriella, right?" Jason asked when the two girls were completely out of the classroom.

"Please don't tell anyone but, yeah," Troy looked down at the legs of his chair, feeling ashamed that Gabriella knew something worse than the truth. Jason didn't say anything; he just looked at Troy with disdain filling his eyes.

"Hey Troy," Troy turned around and saw Chad standing at the doorway. "What happened?" Chad obviously knew about the incident. "I saw Taylor comforting Gabriella, who looked upset. I asked Taylor what happened and she called you a moron." Chad explained what he saw to Troy.

"Yup, I'm the moron," Troy looked across the classroom, trying to find something else to think about instead of hurting Gabriella.

"You should have just said the truth," Chad nonchalantly told Troy plopping down at the desk next to Troy and dropping his books onto the desk.

"Whatever, shut up, Chad," Troy snapped at Chad.

"Hey, hey, this isn't my fault, now is it?" Chad said looking offended.

"No, but, you're not helping the situation either," Troy commented looking miffed.

"True," Chad muttered so no one would hear.

"This sucks," Troy said standing up and kicking at the leg his desk before departing the classroom. Troy sulked around the bare hallways of the school, he found himself looking for something.

He was amiss and unsure of what it was at the time but, he knew he had to make things right with Gabriella. 'There was nothing else to say but, the truth, right?' Troy asked himself. Suddenly his realization came to be that the truth was shocking and embarrassing. 'I am no good for Gabriella if I just lied to her,' Troy told himself, putting only himself down. As Troy thought and stared at the tiled floor, his eyes drew him towards a pair of familiar looking black Mary Jane shoes. 'It couldn't be,' he thought to himself again.

Oh boy, was he wrong, Gabriella was standing against the wall near the water fountain. Troy peaked at her before revealing himself, Gabriella was crying and mascara was leaking down her cheeks. Without words to spare him, Troy came into view and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's tiny waist and held her.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry," Troy whispered holding her tightly and resenting from letting her go. Gabriella bit her lip in shock and her tears refused to leave her eyes now. She slowly began to return his embrace and whispered back, "I forgive you." Troy sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he mumbled resting his head on her shoulder. Troy released from the embrace that held them together, after a good few minutes.

"Want to clean up now?" Troy asked Gabriella taking his hand and placing it in hers.

"Yeah," Gabriella mumbled not really moving her hand in Troy's; just leaving it there like it didn't even belong to her. Troy still held onto her hand even though she didn't want to hold his. Gabriella and Troy walked in silence down the still empty halls until they reached the girls bathroom.

Troy stopped walking at they reached the door, Gabriella continued and walked in until the door was gently shut behind her. Troy stood outside, hoping he didn't stain the fragile friendship between him and Gabriella.

He clenched his hand into a fist screaming in his mind how much he wished that Gabriella really had forgiven him and that they could be friends again, like before. After some time passed, Troy was still waiting outside for Gabriella and leaning against the wall.

"H-hey, you didn't have to wait for me," a soft voice stuttered and a door was closed. Troy looked alarmed and his head perked up only to see Gabriella standing next to him.

"Oh, it was no problem," Troy mumbled sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth unintentionally.

"We should go to homeroom before we're late," Gabriella mentioned standing face to face with Troy.

"Hm…yeah, you're right," Troy tried to smile in the dull moment but, that pretty much failed.

At least he tried though. Gabriella tried to smile as well but, everything just seemed a little stained and awkward. 'I guess that's what happens when you love a girl but, you also lie about it just so you're not made fun of by your friends,' Troy told himself shrugging. 'I really hate this.' He told himself so many times that it was the only words running through his head.

"I said I forgive you," Gabriella abruptly told him.

"I know, I heard," Troy told her alarmed by her words and the slight bitterness in her voice.

"Then please stop acting like you didn't. What's done is done; you don't like me but, want to know the truth?" Gabriella paused and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Before Troy could even say anything she continued, "But, I love you…a lot but, I can see that you don't care about me that way. I thought I could have faith in you liking me a little more but, I read the wrong signs, I'm guessing. Bye Troy."

Gabriella didn't let Troy respond at the least; instead she sprinted off down the hallway. She felt despair and anger and sadness all for just telling Troy her real feelings. 'Why did I do that?' she asked herself a million times, tears rolling down her cheeks, and mascara leaking all over again.

"Wait," Troy spoke loud enough and clear enough for the whole entire hallway to hear but, no one was around to listen except Gabriella. His hand was gripped around her thin wrist which was covered by her long sleeve shirt.

"I lied, I do love you," Troy spoke clearly once again as the words escaped his lips, his words were soft and showed the up most feeling for this girl that he held by the wrist. Gabriella turned to face Troy, tears springing from her eyes.

"I...," she began, feeling an ache tugging at her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them a lot. I had fun writing this quick story and it was an interesting side project. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

Standard disclaimer applied.

Tell Her You Love Her

Chapter Three

**Recap (from last chapter):**

"I lied, I do love you," Troy spoke clearly once again as the words escaped his lips, his words were soft and showed the up most feeling for this girl that he held by the wrist. Gabriella turned to face Troy, tears springing from her eyes.

"I...," she began, feeling an ache tugging at her heart.

* * *

"I…don't understand," Gabriella told him, her tears, more frequently, running down her cheeks. "If…y-you love me, then why did you l-lie to your friends?" She asked feeling that unmentionable pain in her heart still.

"I lied because they were getting on my nerves. I hated them nagging me about liking you," Troy explained truthfully although the truth, in his opinion, sounded quite foolish.

'What does Gabriella think of this?' he asked mentally, hoping she'd still hold on for hope with him. Gabriella wriggled her hand from his grasp, turning her head to the floor, and finally speaking, "Ordinarily, a girl would think you're dumb for lying to your friends. She'd also think that your love for her should be worth telling the truth to your friends, no matter how much they nag." Gabriella stopped her quiet talking and stared at Troy.

"But, I'm not an ordinary girl then. That is because I just love you already. And, I want to forgive but, only if you say sorry," she continued holding her opposite arm nervously with her hand.

"I'm sorry," Troy mumbled his words feeling numb as he did. Troy didn't know what else to add but, he felt as if he should do something to make himself seem more of the forgivable type.

His nerves rang throughout his body, when the thought came to him, Troy could hold Gabriella. Maybe when words could not be said, touch was better, and the only way to lead to forgiveness. Troy made his way to Gabriella, his eyes connected to hers, he knew she watching his every move.

He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, rather tightly, holding her there, next to him. She didn't stir but, managed to choke out a few words between her sobs, "I forgive you, Troy." Gabriella returned the embrace once again by snaking her arms around his neck.

"Want to be my girl friend?" Troy asked sounding a little more bold than usual.

"Yes, more than you ever knew," Gabriella responded grinning even though Troy could not see her do so.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez," Troy mumbled into her neck, which made Gabriella gasp and giggle lightly.

"As I do you, Troy Bolton," Gabriella responded as Troy softly laid kisses upon her neck. Thankfully, no one was in the hallway to watch the newly found couple have their romance moment. The kisses sent chills down Gabriella's back and she tugged on his neck.

The bell soon rang through the hallways and all the classrooms, the morning was over, and homeroom was about to begin. If Troy and Gabriella didn't make it to the room on time, Mrs. Darbus was sure to have a fit and lecture on arriving promptly to class, rather homeroom.

And, Gabriella and Troy were as sure as anything that they didn't want that. Troy took Gabriella's hand in hers and she coyly held onto his this time, it was actually and really a couple holding hands. The two ran back quickly through the hallways…together. Oh boy, were they a cute looking couple!


	4. Epilogue

Well, this is basically the end of this story. I sure finished this on a whim. Well, it was fun, as I said in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy! By the way, I'll have some author notes at the end so, please read them. Thank you!

Standard disclaimer applied

Tell Her You Love Her

Epilogue

East High School sure was at peace and everyone seemed to be as happy as ever. Zeke and Sharpay were very much in love and one of the hottest couples in school! Although Zeke was a basketball player/cook and Sharpay was the queen of drama, everyone in the school seemed to think they were practically made for each other and adorable! Another couple that happened to be somewhat similar was Jason and Kelsey. They were another odd mix but, they were titled 'Cutest Couple of 2007', in the year book! In addition to Jason and Kelsey, Chad and Taylor are another great couple! And, who can forget the main couple of all East High, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez! I'm sure they'd go down in East High School history!

After that crazy year of love confessions and another year, the gang of East High was ready to graduate and leave the school for colleges. All couples were still holding on strong and loved one another dearly. Today was no different and it was the month of June.

"Hey there," Troy Bolton made his way through the crowd and put an arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled to her boy friend.

"You look cute today," Troy smiled and mentioned softly, staring at Gabriella from her shoes to her short sleeve sweatshirt.

"Ah! Don't be a pervert!" Gabriella told him glaring and turning a bright red on her cheeks.

"What? Am I not allowed to complement my girl friend?" Troy asked giving her an offended look. His hand scooted down to holding her waist.

"Troy!" Gabriella frantically cried when she felt his hand move. Troy chuckled whole heartedly at the fact that Gabriella was embarrassed by his sweet affection for her.

"You are so getting it after school," She told Troy sticking her tongue out at him, in a very infantile way.

"Don't be such a kid!" Troy told her sticking his tongue out too.

"You both are such kids," remarked Chad, who was standing right in front of the couple with Taylor, they were holding hands. Taylor laughed, "They're just flirting." Gabriella and Troy looked at one another after Taylor's comment.

"Can you believe we're graduating?" Taylor asked as all four of them made their way into the school.

"No, not at all. I mean these years went by so fast! I wonder we're I'm headed for college," Gabriella told Taylor. Gabriella suddenly became nervous, seeing the looks from Chad and then to Troy and then to Taylor.

They all looked serious and unsure, by the fact that she mentioned college. Did college mean that it was going to separate Troy for Gabriella or Chad from Taylor? What were the couples going to do when struck by this horrid fact?

Gabriella pondered for a moment, 'does this mean I'm not going to the same college as Troy? I mean I want to pursue my career as a smart intellect but, what about Troy? Will he become a basketball player? Everyone keeps avoiding these questions as the date to when we graduate comes closer.'

"L-let's talk about hanging out Friday," Taylor suggested. Gabriella inwardly thought, 'Oh boy, avoiding the subject again' and sighed.

"Sure," Troy shrugged. "Were do you guys want to go?"

"Movies?" Chad asked also shrugging.

"How about you, Gabriella? Movies sound good?" Taylor noticed that Gabriella wasn't contributing and asked her best friend.

"Um…yeah, sounds fine," Gabriella stammered, she was still stuck in the thoughts of avoiding the college thing for a few seconds.

"Something wrong, Gabriella?" Troy asked, as he became her boy friend he soon began to realize when she'd be feeling upset, or some sort of emotion that was negative.

"No, I'm fine," Gabriella pushed past her thoughts of drifting and smiled.

"Oh, good. You looked upset for a split second," Troy mentioned smiling back.

After school had ended, Gabriella and Troy decided to ditch the bus and walk home together; they started to do this every now and then.

"How was your day?" Troy asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he did this morning.

"Mine was good, how about you?" Gabriella smiled and didn't comment when Troy's hand secretly snuck down to her waist again.

"Yup, same," Troy responded while slightly squeezing at her waist. Gabriella gasped but, quickly clamped her mouth shut by putting a hand in front her mouth. Troy grinned at the fact that Gabriella was excited by the most simple of signs of affection.

"T-Troy, n-not h-here," she stuttered from being mortified.

"No one's around. We can have a little fun," Troy smiled as they stopped walking.

"S-so, we'd get yelled at if we were caught by someone," Gabriella tried to make an excuse, that failed.

"Aw, c'mon Gabriella. You know you want to," Troy knew what she really wanted and it was to kiss Troy until she couldn't breath any longer. He watched as his girl friend bit her lip and looking nervous. Troy laughed a little and put both of his hands on her waist, squeezing softly. He stumbled on pulling her closer, reeling Gabriella in for that long awaited kiss.

His lips finally pressed onto hers and she pressed back, letting what she really wanted out. Troy thought to himself, 'I knew it.' As the kiss grew with heat and so called passion, Troy pressed Gabriella's body tighter to his. There was no way Gabriella could even try to break this embrace, it wasn't physically possible. As they kissed in the mid afternoon, they really looked like true, full blown lovers. When air was needed between the two lovers, they pulled away simultaneously. As Troy drew in to kiss her again, Gabriella turned her head and reject him.

"We need to talk," she stated dryly. "I want to know about us." Gabriella stopped for a moment before continuing. "What's going to happen when we go off to college? I know you'll probably go to a different one but, I want us to stay together…" Another pause came after but, Gabriella stayed talking, "I love you, Troy. Don't leave me…" She couldn't think of what else to say so, she didn't say anything. Gabriella reached for Troy's upper arm and drew herself in to kiss Troy again. Troy looked uneasy but, Gabriella didn't stop. It was Troy's turn to step away but, as he did he spoke, "Gabriella…"

Ending Author Notes:

Hi there and welcome to the end of the story! I'm happy that I completed it in such a short period of time but, I had truly had a good time and I hope you liked reading this.** I was thinking of creating a sequel**. And, if you second the idea please review and say you do. If enough people review and say they want one, I'll post a preview of it in this story and post the first chapter of the sequel as soon as I can.

Sincerely,

Me


	5. Preview

Here's a preview of my sequel to Tell Her You Love Her.

Enjoy!

Standard disclaimer applied

_Preview_ of **College Days and Thinking of You**

Troy lay in his bed after the mid excitement of the current afternoon. He stared at the ceiling and then to the empty bed of his missing roommate.

"I guess he's still out," Troy shrugged to himself and being found as extremely bored. Classes hadn't started until tomorrow and he had nothing to entertain himself with.

No Gabriella or Chad or Jason or Taylor or Kelsey or Zeke, he was probably so bored he would have wanted Ryan or Sharpay's company even. As he lay on his bed, his eyes wide open and in silence, his cell phone rang. Troy sprung up to his night table and quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked hopefully sounding not too desperate for company.

"Hey there," a soft female's voice came over the phone. He knew this voice anywhere, it was Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" he breathed softly and asked.

"Yeah? Did you not check your caller I.D. or something?" Troy could hear Gabriella ask and smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't. How was your day?" Troy asked, pleased he was finally talking to someone and not just someone, the love of his life.

"It was fine, I met a girl named Leeda, she was odd," Gabriella mentioned of her afternoon experience around the campus.

"Oh really? I met a girl too…" Troy began and Gabriella sat in her dorm, eyes wide as saucers. 'A girl,' she repeated in her head.


End file.
